


A Bad Dream

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, March 2017 [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, POV Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Finn wakes from a bad dream; Poe understands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "The Force Awakens, Finn +/ Poe Dameron, His worst nightmare is the one where he didn't manage to defect."

Poe is jolted awake in the middle of night by Finn clinging to him. Concern fills him instantly when he feels his boyfriend trembling. “Finn?”

“I had a nightmare,” the other man murmurs.

Poe frowns, covering a yawn as he turns in Finn's arms. He squints, but it's no use: it's too dark to see him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

There's a long moment of silence before Finn speaks haltingly. “I was back in the First Order. Like I never left.”

“Okay.” Poe won't judge him when it's clear how upset he is, but that doesn't seem like such a bad nightmare to him. “But you did. You're here with us now.”

He feels Finn shake his head. “That wasn't it, though. I was in a TIE fighter. I guess I got promoted. There was a battle...and you were there, too, in your X-wing.”

Poe knows exactly where this is going. “You killed me.”

Finn shudders. “Yeah. It was awful.”

“I'm sure it was.” Poe pulls his boyfriend into his arms, aiming for a kiss on his cheek but landing closer to his chin in the dark. “But it wasn't real,” he says gently. “You're part of the Resistance now, and I know you would never hurt me.”

“Of course not,” Finn agrees heartily, burying himself in Poe's chest. “But...”

“No buts,” Poe tells him. “We all have bad dreams sometimes.” He lets out a bitter little laugh. “If that's the worst you've got, you're lucky.” He can feel Finn looking at him in the dark even if neither of them can see, but the former stromtrooper doesn't ask. Poe is grateful.

“I guess you're right,” is all he says. “I'm sorry I woke you up.”

“Don't worry about it.” Poe settles back into his pillow, one arm still tight around Finn. “I'm always here for you.”

“Same for me,” Finn murmurs as he drifts back to sleep.


End file.
